Naruto: Deals with Shinigami's
by Arashi-sempai
Summary: What if Naruto died at the Valley of the End? What if he was given a second chance at life.....as a Shinigami!


_Naruto: Deals with Shinigami's_

Summary: What if Naruto died at the Valley of the End? What if he was given a second chance at life...as a Shinigami?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach...any objections? **

Author's Note: Well I started off this fanfic because I was sort of inspired by Meinos Kaen's **After death… A death god**. Also information about locations, jutsu's, character, etc. is found on many Naruto & Bleach websites!! Thank them for their hard work!! I hope you enjoy the prologue for _Naruto: Deals with Shinigami's_!

"..." means normal speaking.

"_..." _ Italics mean thoughts, flashback sequences, and Omake Preview

"**..." **Bold may mean's jutsu's name, location's name, loud shouting, technique's name, Hollow speaking, and also name of bloodline limit.

"_**..."**_ Bold Italics mean the Kyuubi no Youko is speaking to Naruto in his mind.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **means scene change.

_Prologue: Shinigami meets Naruto_

Naruto watched as he saw his **Rasengan** slowly disintegrated into the air as he cut Sasuke's headband leaving a mark. His train of thought stopped completely as he felt a jolt of pain stab right through his chest. Before he knew it he was already out as darkness enveloped his vision. Back in reality Sasuke stood there over Naruto's now deceased body.

"Naruto..." said Sasuke in a low voice before walking closer to the corpse. The cloud started to form together above as the rays from the sun shining on the two grew smaller and smaller until it was all gone as the rain followed afterward.

"I-" as Sasuke tried to say but suddenly started to cough up blood on the ground as his eye's burned up.

"_Why are my eye's burning up...is this...the __**Mangekyou Sharingan**__!?"_ thought Sasuke as he landed on the ground as his head hovered over Naruto's body.

"_No...this can't be...Naruto you can't be dead!!" _Sasuke started to reach out with his hand and placed it on Naruto's neck...no pulse.

"Wake up..." Sasuke said once again as he nudged Naruto, but there was no response.

"I said wake up..." this time pushing harder before grabbing hold of Naruto's coat and embracing him in a hug.

"Dobe I said wake up!!" Sasuke said before noticing that he was starting to form tears in his eyes. He let some of it slowly one by one as the rain poured over the two boys'. Appearing behind Sasuke was Kakashi who looked at the scene before glaring down upon the ground.

"_I'm too late...damn it...I couldn't save Obito...Rin...Sensei...and now_ _Naruto." _Kakashi thought before looking up again at Sasuke and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go home Sasuke...you've done enough for today." Kakashi said a dangerously low tone as Sasuke complied by standing up carrying Naruto bridal style and returning to Konohagakure with Kakashi.

Naruto started to wake up from his slumber and noticed that he was still in the **Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End)**. As he looked started to pick himself off the floor he saw an extremely long chain which started from the middle of his chest.

"What the-?" as Naruto rubbed his eye's several times to make sure that his eye's were seeing clearing.

"Somehow I have the feeling that if I follow the chain I'll find out why this thing is sticking out from my body." Naruto said to himself before starting to rush in the direction in which the chain leaded to.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few hours later standing before Tsunade or better known as the Godaime Hokage was Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade sat on her chair with her fingers interlocked together staring down upon the dead body which was still in Sasuke's arms.

"What had happened Hatake?" asked Tsunade with a trembling voice...almost as if she would explode in front of them any moment.

"I arrived at the scene far too late as Sasuke had already managed to kill Naruto here. Judging by the looks of his and Sasuke's condition the two were at their limit and Sasuke managed to puncture Naruto's left shoulder...I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he motioned Sasuke to give Tsunade the body.

Tsunade got up from her chair and moved over from her desk to where Sasuke stood. Tsunade took Naruto out from Sasuke's hold embracing the cold boy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Right outside of Konohagakure's gate Naruto came out of the woods.

"Damn it how long does this freaking chain go?" Naruto asked to himself as he started to move but heard a voice behind him.

"As far as the object, place, or person you care about the most is away from you." said the figure as Naruto jumped up and fell on the ground looking at the figure.

"Who...are you?" asked Naruto as he stared at the figure. The figure had an unusual silver hair color as well as a very creepy smile. He was dressed with white clothing which had a diamond on the back with kanji for three in it. Under that was a black robe which held his wakizashi on his waist.

"My name is...Ichimaru Gin...a Shinigami." Gin said his eye's still slitted and his smile also didn't disappear.

"S-S-Shinigami...but if you're here then that means...**I'M DEAD!!!!!**" screamed Naruto running around in circles while Gin sweatdropped anime style.

"Naruto-kun...I have came here for a reason." said Gin a Naruto stopped running and stood in front of Gin.

"A reason?" asked Naruto as Gin nodded before speaking.

"Yes...now everybody will have to die eventually no matter who you are but you...you on the other hand are a special case." said Gin smiling even more which should have been impossible.

"Why...why am I so special?"

"It is because of the bijuu that is currently in your body Naruto-kun which makes you so special. There are two type of Souls - Plus and Hollow. Plus is the most common one that roams around places and does no harm, but those with strong regrets in the current world will bind themselves to their focus of regret by the Chain of Fate." said Gin pointing at Naruto's chain.

"Pluses can go to also two different afterlife...one is where you go to Soul Society where most pluses go because they have never did a heinous crime before in their life. While the others who did commit a heinous crime...shall be dealt with...in **HELL**." said Gin as the birds in nearby trees fluttered away.

"But you still haven't told me why I'm so special?"

"I was getting to there Naruto-kun...you are the container of the Kyuubi no Youko who was responsible for mass genocide and disrupting the balance of the dead and the living just to name a few. You on the other hand are one of the most innocent people in this world after looking at your record in life. You've never fought for vengeance or malice nor have you ever taken a life from another person. Since the Kyuubi's "chakra" I believe that is what you call "it" has been mingling with your's so you are the Kyuubi in a sense. Which leads up to the point where I'm at: Should you go to Soul Society...or be sent to Hell?" said Gin as Naruto gulped in hear of the latter.

"But don't worry there's still plenty of time for me to make my decision Naruto-kun. So...how about we go to your funeral?" asked Gin in a cheery voice before holding a grip on Naruto's sleeve.

"Hey...what are you-**AHH!!!**" asked Naruto before Gin made an inhuman jump dwarfing even the height of Konoha's main gate. Gin just hummed cheerfully while Naruto continued to scream in displeasure.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few days had passed and the news about the "demon's" death spread throughout Konoha like wildfire. The sound of cheering from local bars could be heard even if one was outside of Konoha. As the rest of the village celebrated their victory over the demon there were some who were not as cheerful about the news. In a massive clearing stood a group of people before a tomb stone with a picture of a blonde boy with whiskers and a large grin. It read:

_Here lies Uzumaki Naruto_

_The Unsung Hero of Konohagakure_

The group of people consisted of Team 8's Kurenai-sensei, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Afterward were Team 10's Asuma-sensei, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and a wheelchair-bound Akimichi Chouji. And then came Gai's team which consisted of himself, Tenten, Rock Lee, and a heavily bandaged Hyuuga Neji. What were left of the group were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Umino Iruka, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Konohamaru Corp and the remainder of Team 7. Every one of them was dressed in black and had a white flower in their hand. One by one everybody started to line up and place their flower in front of Naruto's grave.

Thunder crackled as rain poured down harder which had been happening for a few days. As soon wept away their tears other stood and watched in silence as they comforted them. Unknown to all standing behind the group was Naruto and Gin.

"So Naruto-kun...I'm guessing you've never seen your own funeral before huh?" asked Gin in a sarcastic voice which cause Naruto to turn and glared daggers at Gin. Finally everyone of the group finally started to give their last words to the grave as the rain drenched their faces.

"**ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

"What was that!?" asked Naruto before Gin smiled and looked at Naruto.

"That...Naruto-kun...was the shriek of a Hollow." said Gin before a form started to take shape from a distance. As time passed on faster the form became clearer and clearer until Naruto could visually see what a Hollow looked like. It was a large gigantic figure with an ogre's body and two scaly arms. Its face was covered by a pale white skeletal mask which covered its face and showed only its burning dark eye's.

"Oh he's a nice looking fella isn't he Naruto-kun?" Gin said before taking out his wakizashi.

_To be continued..._

So how did you think of the first chapter? I know it seems to be almost like Meinos Kaen but I couldn't think of a better scene where Naruto dies without it being too early or really far ahead in the anime. Here's a teaser for the next chapter!!

Atlas:

**Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End)** - A vast statuary waterfall marking the border between the Fire Country and the Rice Field Country, the Valley marked a landmark where two shinobi fought great battle in the past. It is said the destruction was so great it tore the earth asunder, creating the very valley. The figure on the Fire Country side appears to be the First Hokage. The Rice Field side individual is unknown.

Jutsu Scroll:

Name:** Rasengan**

Translation: **Spiral Sphere**

Rank: **A**

Jutsu Information: Rasengan was a ninjutsu technique developed over the span of three years by the Fourth Hokage. The technique was taught to his sensei Jiraiya, who then passed it on to the young ninja Naruto years later. Like Kage Bunshin, Naruto would adopt the technique as a signature move and make it all his own. The technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any handseals; it just relied on the ninja's ability to mold chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand which can cause much destructive impact.

_Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto!!_

"_**Shinso: Ikorose!!**__" yelled Gin as the blade of his wakizashi blasted forward at the speed of a train. The blade cleaved straight through the Hollow's right arm which dropped limp upon the ground. Naruto stood there with his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his jaws would have been on the floor if it were not for the fact it was connected to his skull._

"_It's not polite to stare at people Naruto-kun." as Gin turned around to flash Naruto one of his creepy smiles._


End file.
